Everything Wrong With Series
The most common series on CinemaSins is Everything Wrong With..., in which Jeremy (Chris in the case of Prometheus) points out all the sins in a particular movie reviewed. Then, after tallying up all of the sins in a movie, he gives that movie a "sentence". Initially, the first 3 movies shared one sentence: "hell". Starting from the fourth movie, Prometheus, these sentences became more related to the movie, and as a result, more humorous. There are instances when Jeremy removes sins for a specific scene's awesomeness or for another reason, such as short logos in the beginning, as well as instances where scenes got more than 1 sin due to a terrible decision made, or the movie showcased something Jeremy hated (e.g. 1,000,000,000 sins were added just because Trump was seen). Some movies even got bonus rounds for repetitive occurrences in the movie (such as product placements) when he adds sins for each appearance, starting with 1 or 5 and adding 1 or 5 every subsequent time it appears, occasionally adding many more sins due to his hatred or annoyance of it. At the end of most sins videos, Jeremy does audio (and sometimes video) outtakes of movies, music, or TV shows that are related to the movie. Also, Jeremy can also advertise products such as Audible or Nature Box as well as his own book, The Ables. Normally, these videos will be uploaded every Tuesday and Thursday with the exception of September, in which they only upload videos on Tuesdays. So far, there have been 557 episodes of the Everything Wrong With series. This includes the 10 episodes that had been re-uploaded after the original videos were deleted. EWW Fun Facts * Most sinned movie: Les Miserables, 14,508,000,000 sins (one can count Fate of the Furious since the original sin counter broke on that one) * Most sinned EWW episode: CinemaSins, infinite sins * Most sinned EWW episode: Transformers: The Last Knight (until the sin counter tries to break but it's upgraded with backup) * Most sinned movie WITHOUT a bonus round: Home Alone 2: Lost in New York, ''1,000,000,126 sins * Most sins added in one scene: Trump's cameo in ''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York, 1,000,000,000 added * Least sinned movie (non-joke): District 9, 28 sins * Least sinned movie as a result of a joke: Troll 2, 0 sins (though it lost 10,000 before) (April Fool's Day prank) * Longest running EWW episode: Transformers: Age of Extinction ''with a total run time of 32 minutes and 20 seconds (Part 1 + Part 2). This is also the first EWW video to be split in two parts. * In CinemaSins Jeremy, Jeremy sinned the second teaser trailer for ''Star Wars: ''Episode VII ''The Force Awakens. The sin counter said 23 before Han and Chewbacca appeared in the ending of the teaser trailer when he thought there "wasn't enough." Subsequently, all sins were removed, but that didn't stop the trailer from getting the sentence, "The Pit of Carkoon". * EWW Monsters Inc. was the first sins video to start off with negative sins (one sin was removed due to the logos being a "blessingly brief 10 seconds"). * The running gag, "Prometheus School of Running Away from Things" originated from ''Prometheus. ''This was because a character died because he/she ran away from a falling structure in the direction it was falling, instead of dodging to the side. Subsequent characters in future movies doing this will trigger this sin. * There are things Jeremy hates that gets sinned almost immediately. As a result, some of them became running gags themselves. Here are some of them: ** Comcast ** DC Comics ** Illumination Entertainment's logo (the annoying minions on the bottom-right of the logo) ** Romantic, but not sexual, scenes that don't have lap dances (whenever the character (s) threaten to take clothes off, or when clothes humorously fall off) ** Narration ** Logos appearing for way too long ** Reading Category:Everything Wrong With